The 3 Shadows: Episode 7: Eclipsed
by Master hunter
Summary: COMPLETE! It's been a year since the ARK incident. The anniversary is a painful reminder of what happen up there for Shadow, though unknown to him a new fight is about to begin that brings all 3 Shadows to the scene of it all, ARK. Rating up due to horrif
1. Has it been a year already?

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 7 - Eclipsed**

**By Master hunter**

I'm sure I hinted at this earlier. This brings together a lot of things I've had planned, such as the appearance of a certain weapon, why Shadow starts carrying a gun, and seeing Shadow return to ARK.

I'm sorry I haven't done much fics lately. I did do Sonic Adventure Zero (which I had to bump to get noticed). That and some official story adaptations I've found are in my new C2 for official story adaptations.

You may not have noticed but I have started a DeviantART account. My username there is Master-hunter-Joz and it contains images relating directly to my fanfiction. As I type this my last submission was a pic of Streak, which Arorn if you're reading this I could use opinions on.

IF YOU'RE NEW TO THE 3 SHADOWS check out the overview. I also started my full fic section which gives you to option to download and print a fic all at once.

As for that other fic, I'm still taking submissions. Basically I want characters to join one of two factions that will end up fighting each other. Characters that are part of Project Shadow in one team and Characters that are assassins, spies or hunters in another.

If you're submitting, send a description of your characters appearance, personality traits and abilities. A picture would be nice too.

**Character copyright:**

Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik, Ivo Robotnik, ARK, GUN and Project Shadow (the Ultimate life form) are all SEGA SONIC TEAM

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, The Annemuir, Miles Prower, The 3 Shadows, The Deadly gems, G.A.S.H. (Guild for Assassins, spies and hunters), Sapphire the bat, Diamond the Rabbit, Emerald the Chameleon, Ruby Rose and anything not from SEGA's games are all Copyright me, Joseph Rafferty aka Master hunter.

THE 3 SHADOWS IS LOOSELY BASED ON THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES BY SEGA SONIC TEAM.

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 7 - Eclipsed**

****

**_Chapter 1 - It's been a year already_**

****

Miles wandered down the corridors of Joz's mansion. Things have been very quiet since Joz reunited Gerald and Ivo Robotnik. The Shadows had been a team for quite some time now and everything that once seemed like a new adventure is now routine.

Except recently Shadow has started acting strange. He had always been very laid back but he had his moments of interaction with the other Shadows. These days though he doesn't say a word, barely eats or sleeps. He just sits beside a window looking out of it into the sky.

Miles was starting to get bored. There was only so many times he could tune up the Tornado and since Shadow was being such a downer he went to Joz. Joz was busy in the big garden, training on a special climbing frame Miles had created.

"Hey Joz! Something's been bothering me, what's the deal with this climbing frame, you can fly", said Miles.

Joz ignored Miles, focusing on the climb. Then all of a sudden he slipped, making him slide down to the ground. Joz had been rolled over by the force and was now sliding down with his wings towards the wall. He managed to grip the wall again but found it impossible to turn around. Joz struggled to turn without falling even more. He was quite high up.

Joz shook his head and jumped off, opening his wings and softly gliding to the ground. Joz cursed under his breath angrily.

"What's the big deal? You could've just flown to the top", said Miles.

"I was trying to get to the top without using my special abilities. No sword, no wing upgrades, no wings", said Joz.

"Why? It's our abilities that make us special", said Miles.

"You have to learn how to do things without them though. Imagine if I was in that situation for real with a broken wing", said Joz.

"I suppose so. Anyway have you any idea what's going on with Shadow?" asked Miles

"Hmm! Do you remember when we first met?" asked Joz

"Yeah what about it?" asked Miles.

"Do you remember the date?" asked Joz.

"Not exactly, I know we've been together for about a year….oh I see!" said Miles.

Meanwhile Shadow was sitting on the front lawn looking up to the sky, remembering that day again. You see it happened to be exactly one year since the incident on ARK. The day that changed him and his creator forever.

**Oh Maria! I miss you so much! Sometimes I feel like venting my anger with some random destruction. Your wish is all that drives me.**

**_"Stop right there Hedgehog"_**

**_"Get out of our way before I show you some real power"_**

****

**_…._**

****

**_"MARIA! You bastards. I'll make you pay for that", said Shadow_**

****

**_…._**

****

**_"Please Shadow…Give them a chance to be happy…them…happy….them….happy"_**

****

**_…._**

****

**_"MARIA!"_**

****

Suddenly Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of jet engines. A small black robot appeared before him with a hole in its belly. The hole had a green rim and was just the right size to hold a Chaos Emerald.

"What the hell is this? Another one of Gerald's robots?" asked Shadow.

"Scanning…Green Chaos Emerald found. Currently in the possession of Shadow the Hedgehog. Give me the Emerald", said the Robot

"And if I refuse?" replied Shadow

"I will destroy you", said the Robot.

"Bring it on. What makes you think you can defeat me, the Ultimate Lifeform?" asked Shadow.

The robot didn't reply, instead dashed straight into Shadow and span into a ball, smashing into Shadow's chest.

"Interesting. This may be a worthy fight after all", said Shadow.


	2. The multi Shadow Robot

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 7 - Eclipsed**

****

**_Chapter 2 - The Multi Shadow Robot_**

****

"No wonder he's upset", said Miles.

"Yeah, the best thing we can do right now is leave him alone. In a few days he should return to the Shadow we all know and love", said Joz.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard coming from the mansion.

"Sounds like trouble. What are we waiting for?" asked Joz.

Joz and Miles raced off to the Mansion's Main Hall where Shadow was busy fighting the Robot. It seemed to know all of Shadow's moves and wasn't afraid to use them against him. Shadow however still had his trump card. Shadow fired a Chaos Spear at the robot but was surprised to find the Robot has the ability to manipulate Chaos as well, protecting itself with a shield of Chaos Energy.

The Robot then fired a batch of sticky mud right at Shadow's feet.

"That's one of Miles' moves. What the hell are you?" asked Shadow.

Shadow struggled to get free and a huge blade came out from one of the robots arms.

"A blade? First me, then Miles and now Joz", said Shadow.

"I will only ask for it one last time. Hand me over the Green Chaos Emerald Hedgehog", said the robot.

"Never", said Shadow.

The Robot took the emerald anyway, forcing it out of Shadow's hand. The Robot placed the Emerald inside the special hole in its belly. It then placed it's sword like hand against Shadow's throat.

"Ready to die, Ultimate Lifeform?" said the Robot.

Then all of a sudden Joz appeared, ramming into the Robot with a White thunder attack. The Robot guarded the attack with its sword.

"Miles, mud now", said Joz.

Miles flying up near the ceiling fired a batch of mud straight down towards the ground. The Robot sprouted wings and flew towards the ceiling. Its arms became guns and started firing at Miles. A bullet skimmed Miles' arm before Shadow smashed several Chaos Spears into the machine. The Robot fell back to the ground and jetted off towards Shadow with its arm as a blade again. The jet dash soon became a spin dash that then became the Shadow Blade.

"What the hell is this thing?" shouted Miles.

Joz quickly sprang into action and used the Shadow Blade as well. Just before the blade struck Shadow the robot fell to the ground in two pieces. Joz has sliced the robot in two with his special attack. Shadow reclaimed his Emerald.

"It had all our abilities. It even knew the Shadow Blade", said Joz.

"Well we know Gerald's back", said Miles.

"And he's after the Chaos Emeralds. Though it gets worse. Look at that hole in the Robot's chest", said Shadow.

"It has a green rim. Oh crap that means there's more of these things", said Miles.

"One for each Chaos Emerald right?" asked Joz.

Miles nodded.

"Let's take it to my lab. I'll take a look at it, see if I can find anything useful", said Miles.

Joz and Shadow picked up the Robot and took it to Miles' Lab.


	3. I must have that emerald

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 7 - Eclipsed**

****

**_Chapter 3 - I must have that emerald_**

****

Gerald sat in front of a computer screen watching the final transmission from the Green Shadow Robot. The other six had been successful and he now had six of the seven Chaos Emeralds beside him.

The Screen showed a picture of Shadow from the eyes of the Robot. On the screen was,

_Strengths: Extreme Speed and Advanced Chaos Manipulation abilities_

_Weakness: Only half as powerful without a chaos emerald_

_Special techniques: Chaos Spear and Chaos Control_

The screen the showed a picture of Miles with the text

_Strengths: Flight, Brilliant accuracy_

_Weakness: Young, not all that strong_

_Special techniques: Mud shot_

Next the screen showed a picture of Joz with the text

_Strengths: Flight, Wealth sense, Advanced Sword skills, Wing upgrades_

_Weakness: Average speed and strength, obsession with jewels, not all the good without sword._

_Special techniques: Shadow Blade_

"What now sir? We still need the Green Chaos Emerald", said a voice in the Shadows.

"I suspect Miles will be examining the Robot now. I reckon he'll find the transmitter that sends signals up here and use that to come to this dark place", said Gerald.

"So we're waiting for them to come here. I see", said the voice.

"When they arrive here we'll sneak up on them and throw them in the brig", said Gerald.

**With the last emerald I can finally power up my ultimate weapon and destroy the world in a single blast. I'm waiting Shadow.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back in Miles' Lab Joz and Shadow were getting impatient as Miles examined the robot.

"Yes! A transmitter awesome", said Miles

"You found something we can use?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. This transmitter should lead us to whoever was controlling that thing", said Miles.

"How long will that take?" asked Joz, "Shouldn't we be on the hunt for the other robots?"

"It shouldn't take long, and no. I doubt anyone could've kept those things away from the other Chaos Emeralds. One of them was a challenge for us to defeat", said Miles.

Miles connected the transmitter to a computer and analysed the data.

"That's odd. The signals being sent into outer space", said Miles.

Shadow turned his back to the other shadows and bowed his head, staring at the floor beneath him.

"ARK. Dammit I knew I would have to return there someday, but I had always hoped I wouldn't ever have to", said Shadow.

"Wait a minute, are we talking about the same ARK in space. The one where all that stuff happened a year ago. That was traumatic for Gerald as well, why would he return there?" asked Joz

"Let's look at the facts. We know he's after the emeralds and we know he's on a huge space station orbiting Earth", said Miles.

"All that Chaos Energy. Might just be enough to destroy the entire planet if the energy is focused enough", said Shadow.

"In other words he's got some sort of mega weapon up there and we have to stop it before it fires", said Joz, "What are we waiting for?"

Miles rushed over to Joz and began to whisper into his ear.

"Don't rush Shadow. This is hard enough for him. Heaven knows what's going through his mind right now", said Miles.

"You're right as if the anniversary wasn't bad enough", said Joz whispering back.

Shadow rejoined the other two.

"It's OK. There's no time for games", said Shadow stretching out his hand smiling.

Joz and Miles placed there hands on top of Shadows.

"CHAOS CONTROL", shouted Shadow as the 3 Shadows were suddenly warped to ARK.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're here", said a voice from the darkness.

"I know. You go and spy on them", said Gerald, "No doubt Shadow will lead them straight to the escape pod room"

"Understood", said the voice.

"If they get too close call for back up. Do not engage them alone", said Gerald.

"Understood sir. Is that all?" asked the voice.

"Yes, do not fail me", said Gerald.

"I won't", said the voice.

**It's been a year. A year full of pain and anger over what happened here. I will destroy them all for what they made me go through.**


	4. Bloodstained Space Station

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 7 - Eclipsed**

****

**_Chapter 4 - Bloodstained Space station_**

****

Nothing had changed since Shadow was last on ARK. The bodies of all that that'd died during the incident lay on the floor rotting. Their blood still smeared across the walls of the dark space station. If Gerald was here he hadn't cleaned up. The smell was overpowering and all 3 Shadows covered their noses.

"My god, how could they have done this?" asked Joz.

"The Government only ever cares about its reputation…" said Miles.

"I know why, this is pure insanity. No-one kills like this unless they are evil", said Joz interrupting.

"Come on, I have to go somewhere before we find Gerald", said Shadow.

Joz and Miles didn't argue. Shadow led the two down through the blood stained corridors. As the ventured through them they started to see more and more robot parts besides the rotting bodies. Shadow began to reminisce.

**Hurry up Maria…**

**They found us again ARGH!**

**You continue on to the escape pods Maria I'll take care of these things.**

**Shadow be careful…**

**ARGH!**

**MARIA! You will pay for that!**

**Please Shadow do it for me…**

**MARIA!**

**For all the people on that planet…**

**NOOO! LET ME OUT!**

**Give them a chance to be happy**

**MARIA!**

**Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog**

**MARIA!**

A tear ran down Shadow's cheek as he reached the escape pod room. He was somewhat happy to find that Maria's body had been taken away. He examined the console further and found a gun, Maria's Gun. Shadow picked it up and started to smell it.

"Her scent is still on the gun. Oh Maria I miss you so much", said Shadow.

"Maria had a gun?" asked Miles.

"Yeah. Well considering what happened up here it was wise to have everyone armed with something. In the end it did no good though", said Shadow.

Shadow walked over to the window where he used to stare at Earth with Maria.

"Maria and I would spend hours admiring Earth from this window", said Shadow.

"It's all you could do up here", said a familiar voice.

"Hello Gerald. May I ask why you haven't cleaned up ARK?" asked Shadow.

Shadow turned around to find that his fellow Shadows had been tied up in chains.

"I tried to preserve the madness as a painful reminder of why I want all those one Earth to pay", said Gerald.

"But Maria was too much wasn't she?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. Do you have any idea what its like to be the undertaker for your own granddaughter?" asked Gerald.

"Can't be much worse than watching her die from behind a sheet of thick glass", said Shadow.

"Shadow I'm not here to discuss who had it worse. I cannot allow you to stop my ultimate weapon", said Gerald, "Hand over the Green Chaos Emerald"

"I will if you reveal this ultimate weapon", said Shadow.

"Very well.

_Underneath ARK right now is a huge cannon that's linked to a battery designed to charge up with Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds. With enough energy I should be able to destroy the world in a single blast. I call this weapon the Eclipse Cannon._

Shadow handed over the Green Chaos Emerald.

"Here, as I promised", said Shadow.

All of sudden Shadow was hit over the back of the head by some sort of weapon.

"Welcome back to ARK Shadow", said Gerald as Shadow lost consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shadow?**

**Maria? Is that really you?**

**Shadow you cannot give up. You cannot allow Grandpa Gerald to destroy Earth.**

**I can't do it Maria. I thought I was strong enough to live without you but I'm not.**

**Listen to me Shadow. We both know who strong you really are. There is a power yet to be awakened inside of you.**

**I just miss you so much.**

**I know, I miss you too.**

**Why did you ask me to help people? Why don't you want revenge for your brutal murder?**

**I believe that people are generally good, but there is also great evil that needs to be stopped. That's the original reason for Project Shadow. That's the reason you were created. To protect the good from the evil.**

**But how can I stop the professor? He has all Seven Chaos Emeralds now**

**I know you and your new friends will find a way. Do not give up.**

**Maria I will never fail you. I will never give up.**


	5. Mystery assassin revealed

I'm working now so I won't be updating my fics all that often. It's only a temporary position for 11 more weeks but it does mean I have less time for myself.

Plus I'm drawing more. Check out my DA account if you haven't already. Link is in my bio, though my username is master-hunter-joz

Sorry not much action in this chapter. I'll make up for it later.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 7 - Eclipsed**

****

**_Chapter 5 - The Mystery Assassin Revealed_**

****

Shadow woke up to find himself inside a dark damp cell next to the other 2 Shadows.

"Urgh! I didn't need that", said Shadow rubbing the sore part of his head.

"Nice to see your awake Shadow", said Joz.

"How long was I out for?" asked Shadow.

"A couple of hours", replied Joz.

"QUIET", shouted a familiar voice.

Suddenly Sapphire appeared from the ceiling above them.

"Sapphire? You're working for Gerald now?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah. Gerald pays well and gives me the chance to do what I want to do and get paid for it", said Sapphire.

"Is guard duty part of that?" asked Joz.

"A job's a job. After we reunited the Robotniks Gerald and I talked about hiring us to take care of you 3 pests", said Sapphire shrugging her shoulders.

"How does it feel to see the blood of all those killed by your hand here smeared across the walls?" asked Shadow angrily.

"Oh Shadow. I don't care. I am a mercenary and killing is part of the job", said Sapphire.

"Killing for money, how low can you go?" asked Shadow.

"Are you quite done yet? Or do I have to tranquilize you?" Asked Sapphire

Shadow didn't reply, he just gave a nasty glare at Sapphire.

"Meh! Enjoy your stay in ARK's brig. We have all your weapons and gadgets so it's going to take something special to get out of there", said Sapphire.

"How long do we have until Gerald fires the Eclipse cannon?" asked Miles.

"Just over an hour", replied Sapphire.

The 3 Shadows huddled together and started whispering to each other.

"Any ideas?" asked Miles.

"I could appeal to her jealousy. I doubt she could reject another offer for a rematch", said Joz.

"Will that work?" asked Miles.

"Only one way to find out", said Joz.

"Hold on a minute. Sapphire is still on the job, she's not just going to agree like that", said Shadow snapping his fingers.

"And I seriously doubt she will allow you to take back your stuff", said Miles.

"Why not? She would want a fair fight after all", said Joz.

"Alright then. You take care of Sapphire, we'll sneak out as you distract her", said Shadow, "While Miles and I will go straight to the cannons core and destroy it".

"Sounds risky, but whatever let's do it then", said Miles.

Joz walked over to the bars.

"This must be killing you. Here I am, the MASTER Hunter. The title you want from me and you can't have it", said Joz.

"Shut up or else", said Sapphire.

"Or else what? You'll kill me in cold blood. That's not you. You want to earn my title", said Joz.

"What do you want?" asked Sapphire.

"I want to fight you. Sapphire I challenge you again. The winner takes the title", replied Joz.

"As much as I want to, I cannot fail Gerald. I do not fail my missions", said Sapphire.

Shadow walked over to the bars.

"Sapphire, there is a nice arena for fighting in near the central control room. Not too far from here. You could bring us all in there and fight Joz while we watch. All you need to do is lock the door and neither one of us will escape", said Shadow.

"Sounds like a nice plan. Though I'm not letting you go", said Sapphire.

"Just think for a moment. What will happen when Gerald fires that cannon? No more people", said Shadow.

"It will be a sad loss but I gave up my batility when I became an assassin. I work for my clients no matter what their goals are", said Sapphire.

"Yeah but no people means the world will die knowing that I am the one and only Master hunter", said Joz, "You'll never get the reputation without the people"

"You'll be watching over us the entire time", said Shadow, "And this is your last chance"

Sapphire took a moment to think.

"I suppose you do have a point. I will go prepare the arena now then. Joz I want you at your best", said Sapphire.

"Which means I get The Annemuir and my Wing Upgrades back?" asked Joz.

"I suppose so to be fair. Though if any of you think of escaping while I'm gone the 3 auto turrets will destroy you", said Sapphire pressing a button.

3 turrets appeared from the ceiling. Sapphire left and The 3 Shadows smiled.


	6. What do you know about honour?

Thanks for your review ULF, Some of what you say has some truth in it. Though I am not changing the main 3 characters or the format I use. Each 3 Shadows episode is 10 or 11 chapters with just over 700 words each. It's designed this way so I can update every night (though I'm well aware that's not the case). I usually stick to the 2000 standard with my Sonic fics, keep watching Two Tribes or check out my other Sonic fics.

Quality is something that always drops after a while. Ask any Sonic fan or any gamer what their favourite Sonic game is they're likely to say either Sonic 2 or Sonic 3 and Knuckles.

As for the story elements. Shadow is clearly not himself 'cause of the anniversary and Sapphire will always fight Joz. She still believes in honour only uses the mercenary thing as an excuse to justify her kills.

I know series' rarely work out in a literal form. That's why I did the Overview for newcomers (see bio). Still I have no intention of stopping 3 Shadows, even though I can't think of much that I can put in Episode 8.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 7 - Eclipsed**

**_Chapter 6 - What do you know about _****_honour?_**

Sapphire led Joz to the arena, his hands bound in chains. The other two Shadows were left in the cell.

"Why can't the other Shadows watch?" asked Joz.

"I don't trust them", said Sapphire.

"But you do me?" asked Joz.

"You are an honourable fighter; you won't run off from a challenge. They weren't challenged, they are obviously aiming to escape while you distract me", said Sapphire.

"What do you know about honour?" asked Joz, "You're so cold most of the time it's hard to see a shred of batility in you"

"I am a mercenary. I get paid to provide a service, no matter what that might be", said Sapphire.

"Excuses Excuses. There is no honour in killing", said Joz.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you. What did you do to Ivo Robotnik's parents again?" asked Sapphire. Joz paused.

"I was wrong", said Joz.

"We are who we choose to be. I am an assassin and a bounty hunter. That doesn't mean I can't have a sense of honour. You're the one that got the title of Master without doing anything to prove it", said Sapphire.

"Oh here we go again. Look Just because an agency trained you doesn't mean you're a better hunter than I am", said Joz.

Sapphire opened a door and pushed Joz inside. She locked the door they went through and sliced of Joz's chains before handing back his sword.

"Here, I wouldn't want you to be unarmed for this battle", said Sapphire.

Joz picked up The Annemuir.

"And my wing upgrades?" asked Joz.

"Those toys? You're not seriously suggesting you're dependant on them", said Sapphire.

"Don't worry Sapphire, I'll be back", said Joz.

"What?" asked Sapphire stunned.

Joz dashed towards the door and sliced it open. He then ran down the corridor back to the prison cell. Slicing the bars open he stuck his thumb up at the other two Shadows and raced back to the arena. They did spend anytime talking. Shadow and Miles raced to reclaim their items before heading to the Cannon's core.

Joz reached the doorway to the arena to find Sapphire had come out to find him again. Joz smashed into Sapphire sending the two bats into the arena.

"No I don't need my upgrades to defeat you. Hell I'll beat you unarmed and without my shades", said Joz.

Joz threw his sword to the wall. Then he took off his sunglasses and threw them to the wall too. Joz's eyes were flashing with the colours of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Your eyes!" exclaimed Sapphire.

"A side effect to my wealth sense. The Emeralds are doing this to me", said Joz, "Now are we going to fight or what?"

"Suit yourself. I'm not dropping my guard", said Sapphire.

Sapphire dashed towards Joz who jumped out of the way of Sapphire's sword slashes. Joz moved backwards with every dodge and soon his back would be against a wall. Then as Sapphire struck high Joz collapsed and sweeped Sapphire off her feet with a kick. As Joz returned to his feet he felt Sapphire's foot kick him in the back of his head. Sapphire twisted onto her belly and flew high.

Sapphire then span her legs wildly creating a drill. The small blades concealed in her feet extended giving the drill a sharp edge. This was the Bladed Drill Drive which smashed into the ground where Joz had been standing. As Sapphire jumped back to a normal stance Joz punched her in the stomach and knocked her blade out of her hand.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Joz.

"You think I need that sword to beat you?" asked Sapphire, "It's been a while since I've been in hand to hand combat. Bring it on Faker"

Joz and Sapphire traded blows, Joz tending to punch whereas Sapphire tended to kick. The fight edged closer to Sapphire's blade though Joz managed to get it first and threw it to where his sword was. Both panting with Exhaustion the two bats jumped to get some distance between them.

"What's the matter Sapphire? I thought you were better than this?" asked Joz smiling.

"We're only getting started faker", replied Sapphire.


	7. Supreme power

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 7 - Eclipsed**

****

**_Chapter 7 - Supreme Power_**

****

Shadow and Miles raced straight for the cannons core. When they got there they saw all Seven Chaos Emeralds attached to a giant machine. Gerald was at bottom typing into a computer. Surrounding him was the other six shadow robots.

"Gerald! Don't you dare fire that cannon", said Shadow.

"How did you get free? Dammit I thought I could trust Sapphire", said Gerald.

"You forgot about her intense rivalry with Joz didn't you?" asked Miles.

"Oh well it doesn't matter. Shadow robots attack them", said Gerald.

"You deal with the robots I'll deal with the Emeralds", said Shadow.

"Er, Ok", said Miles.

Shadow dashed straight for the Emeralds while Miles fired a load of sticky mud at the Shadow Robots. The Shadow Robots used Chaos Control to warp out of the way and three surrounded Miles, grabbing him. The other three kicked Shadow into the machine. Shadow smashed into it creating a huge dent, big enough to hold Shadow in. Gerald laughed.

"Nice try, but with all Seven Chaos Emeralds and six robots, one of which took all 3 Shadows at their best to destroy, you never stood a chance", said Gerald.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean we couldn't try", said Miles.

"In 10 minutes the Eclipse Cannon will fire and there's nothing The 3 Shadows can do about it"

Shadow felt strange. He lay hurt surrounded by the Seven Chaos Emerald. So much power and he had no way of focusing it all. However he felt as if the Chaos energy was becoming one with him. Unknown to him, he was about to experience his ultimate chaos manipulation technique.

His fur began to turn gold as his body became charged with pure Chaos Energy. He jumped out of the dented cannon and a huge explosion of power raced through his body. His Black was now Gold and he could fly in the air for the first time. A Golden Aura covered his skin.

Shadow had become Super Shadow. Instantly he struck all of the six Robot Shadows in one go, leaving them in pieces.

"So he found his true power after all", said Gerald quietly, "What power, his super form is simply stunning"

"Shadow what's happened to you?" asked Miles.

"I don't know but I feel great. I feel as if my entire body is filled to the brim with Chaos Energy", said Super Shadow.

"Congratulations Shadow. You've become one with the Chaos Emeralds. You're discovered your super form", said Gerald.

"Which means your cannon can't fire anymore. Oh I like this a lot", said Super Shadow.

Then Super Shadow suddenly began to feel weaker.

"Huh? Oh crap", said Super Shadow.

Super Shadow grabbed Miles and raced through the corridors of ARK towards the arena where Joz and Sapphire were fighting.

Meanwhile Joz and Sapphire had continued their fight to the point where they were both sweating and panting like crazy. Blood dripped off their fur and both had a swollen eye.

"Ready…to…give…up", said Joz

"Never", said Sapphire.

Suddenly Super Shadow and Miles burst through the door and grabbed Joz.

"Wait!" said Joz, "I…still…have…to…beat…Sapphire"

"No time. I don't know how long this super form will last and we still have to return to Earth", said Super Shadow.

"Dammit!...Well…at…least…let…me…get…my…stuff…..Sorry…Saph…but…we'll…have to…finish this…another…time", said Joz.

Joz slowly walked to his stuff as Sapphire tried one last desperate attack. She tripped and fell to the ground as Super Shadow grabbed Joz's stuff and Joz.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shadow and with a flash of light the 3 Shadows disappeared.

Sapphire lay on the floor exhausted. Angry that the fight hadn't been settled but relieved that she could rest for a while. Both bats had gotten considerably stronger and she was surprised to see how tough Joz had become.

Meanwhile back in the Cannon's core Gerald was smiling. Even though Shadow had taken the Chaos Emeralds he was not beaten yet. He marveled at his creations new found power. Even though he knew it would be trouble for him in the future, Gerald could help but feel happy that his creation was a success in his own way.

And even though Shadow had taken away the Emeralds, there was still plan B.


	8. It's not over yet

I am working now so I've decided only to update on Fridays and Saturdays.

Don't forget to check my Blog and Deviant ART account. My favourite picture so far is my pic of Nite the Wolf. There are some 3 Shadow wallpapers up there as well.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 7 - Eclipsed**

****

**Chapter 8 - It's not over yet**

Super Shadow and the other two Shadows reappeared in the middle of Capitol City. Shadow was still in his super form but was beginning to sweat badly. Joz suddenly fell to the floor and Miles quickly kept him up.

"That happened so fast. Are you sure that's it?" asked Miles.

"I hope so", said Super Shadow.

"Hey you're sweating pretty badly now", said Miles.

Super Shadow closed his eyes and tried to cool down, though he was soon interrupted by a Television Broadcast from Gerald.

_Citizens of Earth. I Professor Gerald Robotnik have developed a weapon capable of destroying the planet. There is no room for negotiations. You will all die soon after this broadcast. After what the world elected officials did to me I have deemed mankind unworthy of existence. Enjoy the last few moments of your lives._

_Oh and if The 3 Shadows are watching this broadcast you should know that I don't need the Emeralds to fire the cannon. I had charged a massive battery with Chaos Energy in case you succeeded in taking the Emeralds._

_Goodbye Earth._

Super Shadow reopened his eyes and a burning flame blazed inside of him. He had promised Maria to make people happy, to protect them. He had lived up to that promise for a year now and wasn't about to give up.

Yet he felt much weaker now. The Chaos Energy that engulfed his body was starting to erode his skin. He was sweating a lot and this all told him that if he didn't revert back to his normal black self soon something bad may happen, he may even die.

"Shadow you did your best but I don't see anyway out of this", said Miles.

"I have to try anyway. This Super form could block the cannon", said Super Shadow.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? That thing can destroy the planet in a single blast and you're going to meet it head on", said Miles, "Not to mention this Super form is starting to wear you out"

"Go for it Shadow", said Joz.

"Huh? Have you lost your mind too? He's likely to get killed", said Miles.

"And if he doesn't do anything he will get killed, as well as the rest of us", said Joz.

"Guys if I don't make it back I want you to keep on fighting without me", said Super Shadow.

"Don't talk like that. You're not going to die. Go now, before it's too late", said Joz.

A light blue light suddenly appeared amongst the blue sky above them. It was faint but it was clear that Gerald had fired his cannon already. Super Shadow flew to meet the cannon's fire. Super Shadow let the cannon's fire hit him. The force knocked Shadow back but the Golden Hedgehog used all his strength to make sure he didn't fall back.

The cannon's fire ended and Super Shadow didn't even have a scratch on him. He still felt weak but relieved that he had successfully stopped the cannon's fire reaching Earth. By now he was breathing heavily and dripping with sweat.

Super Shadow continued on into Space, his target this time was the cannon itself. Another cannon shot was fired. Super Shadow raced to block that shot, which he did successfully. More shots were fired and Super Shadow blocked each one, each time moving closer to the cannon.

Gerald was furious. His all powerful weapon was useless against Super Shadow. Frantically he kept changing the cannon's target and fired as often as he could. The cannon's core started to get very hot as the Chaos Battery overheated.

"ARGH! This isn't happening. WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE MY REVENGE?" Screamed Gerald.

Suddenly Super Shadow appeared through the computer console. With explosions either side of him, he stood before Gerald with his arms folded.

"Because…Maria…made…me…promise", said Super Shadow.

Super Shadow then collapsed onto the floor. The Chaos Emeralds separated from his body and disappeared. Shadow was now in his normal form completely exhausted. Gerald pulled out a handgun and aimed it at Shadow's head.

**You're mine now Shadow the Hedgehog.**


	9. Where is Shadow?

I still do these at the end of my day, just before I go to bed. My brother stayed on way too long last night and I couldn't do anything more to my fics, without staying up way too late.

Two tribes isn't being ignored, it's just I can write a chapter of The 3 Shadows far faster, hence why it's designed that way.

This fic is ending in a completely different way than planned to keep with the at least ten chapter structure.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 7 - Eclipsed**

****

**Chapter 9 - Where is Shadow?**

A small flash of light could be seen back on Earth and the whole world went deafly silent. Families huddled together as they thought these were their last minutes on Earth. The 2 Shadows prayed that their leading 3rd was still alive. They knew he was pushing it but were unaware of just how vulnerable he actually was right now.

Miles and Joz looked at each other after the flash. It had been much larger than the cannon fire flash and so told them that the cannon had probably been destroyed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Joz.

"That the cannon's been destroyed?" replied Miles.

"No, I'm thinking Shadow's in serious trouble if he's not dead already", said Joz

"Oh that. Don't worry, it's Shadow. He's made us feel like this before (A/N Episode 1)", said Miles.

"I hope your right Miles", said Joz.

More time passed and now they were really starting to panic. It had been hours and no sign of Shadow at all. By now they were back in Joz's Mansion.

"Right that's it", said Joz suddenly standing up.

"What?" asked Miles.

"I can't just wait for Shadow to appear. If he's not coming to us, we're going to him", said Joz.

"But how will we find him?" asked Miles, "He could be anywhere"

"If he's on ARK he's screwed and If he's anywhere else but Earth we may as well consider him dead", said Joz.

"I hope this is going somewhere", said Miles.

"It's time to ask a favour from GUN", said Joz.

Miles nodded and the two Shadows headed towards GUN HQ.

Meanwhile on ARK, Gerald has a gun aimed directly at Shadow's head. Shadow lay on the floor exhausted. Too weak to get back up he awaited death. Gerald tried to pull the trigger but he couldn't. Something inside of him stopped him from finishing off his greatest Rival.

"I can't do it", said Gerald throwing the gun away and falling to his knees.

"Then let me", said Sapphire limping inside the control room.

"No. I cannot kill my own creation. He's like a Son to me. A disobedient one sure, but a son nether the less", said Gerald.

"I understand, but what are we going to do with him?" asked Sapphire.

"Good point, we should really put him in the cells before he can wake up again", said Gerald.

Sapphire picked up the exhausted Hedgehog and took him to the cells. Before she could take a step though Gerald stopped her.

"When you've done that I would like a word with you", said Gerald.

"Save your breath, I know I let my personal feelings get in the way of my duty. I will not allow that to happen again", said Sapphire.

"It better not, but then again I should've known better. You are still an important asset, I just have to change the way I use you", said Gerald, "Ok go"

Sapphire continued to the cells.

Meanwhile at GUN HQ Joz and Miles confronted the GUN general. Joz and Miles demanded the General use all his resources to find Shadow, but he refused.

"You owe Shadow! He just saved everyone from Annihilation", said Joz angrily.

"I'm sorry but we really can't help at all", said the General

"Why not? Surely you have plenty of resources to do the job", continued Joz.

"Listen when Shadow first agreed to help us we could not trust him completely. So we tagged him with a tracking device just in case. To be honest both of you have one two", said the General.

"Huh? No way", said Miles, "I'm sure at least one of us would've noticed"

"So if you did have Shadow tagged why on Earth can't you find him now?" asked Joz.

"For some reason the tracking device isn't sending us a signal. It's as if he's not on Earth at all", said the General.

"What about ARK though? Could he be there?" asked Miles.

"It's possible and highly likely. We can tell you that the device is still within range of our spy satellite, though it's not giving us Earth co-ordinates", said The General.

"Then we need a spaceship. Shadow must be on ARK and we're going to rescue him", said Miles.

"I cannot give you one", said the General.

"Why not?" asked Joz.

"It would be too expensive to send you into space", said the General.

"But it's not too expensive to send an attack force. Look Money's no object, if case you've forgotten by treasure hunting skills have given me a vast fortune", said Joz.

The General paused for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do", said the General.


	10. This isn't right at all

Ah my first two parter. I wanted this to be a two parter but I had no idea I would come up with a completely new direction for the second episode.

It'll probably be called Deep Pressure.

I'm halfway through chapter 2 of Two Tribes. Hopefully I will have it done by tomorrow or some time within the week.

Keep checking my Blog and DA. I put up a 3 Shadows COMIC on there today, though it's nothing special.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 7 - Eclipsed**

****

**Chapter 10 - This isn't right at all**

Joz and Miles sat in the cockpit of a Spaceship. It has cost him a lot of money but Joz didn't care. He had to find Shadow. The roar of the rocket engines deafened their ears that were being pinned back anyway by the force. The Rocket shot straight into Orbit and Miles steered it the rest of the way to ARK. They found a docking port to ARK and hacked into the computer to use it.

Soon they were back on ARK and they dashed straight to the control room.

"What? Nobody's here", said Miles.

"That doesn't mean they're not on ARK", said Joz, "Help me hack into this computer"

"Why bother? We both know the password", said Miles.

Miles typed the password MARIA into the console. Joz slapped his head.

"Oh of course. He's too obsessed by the whole thing for it to be anything else. Ok open the security camera program", said Joz.

Miles proceeded to do so but none of the screens showed anything besides bare bloodstained corridors.

"This confirms it, Gerald has left already", said Miles, "Though I can't think of any reason why"

"To hide. He can't stay here he'll be a sitting duck", said Joz.

"So he's gone to another base. He could be anywhere", said Miles, "Wait, maybe he keeps a record of all his bases on this computer"

Miles searched frantically through the system's files but found nothing useful.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Miles

"Return home. There's no reason to stay here", said Joz.

"What about Shadow?" asked Miles

Joz paused

"I think it's time we assumed the unthinkable", said Joz.

"No! He's alive I know it", said Miles

"But he's not here and he's not on Earth", said Joz, "Let's go home"

Miles started to cry and pushed his face into his arms resting on the computer console.

"Miles, come on. I know it hurts but Gerald's not here either, we still have a job to do", said Joz.

Joz placed his arm around Miles and Miles held onto Joz tightly, still crying. Joz rubbed his head and waited for Miles to let go.

"Ok then I'm ready", said Miles.

"Back to the Spaceship then", said Joz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow woke up inside a strange prison cell. He was sure that he collapsed in exhaustion on ARK but considering he knew ARK like the back of his hand, this place he was in was definitely not the Bernoulli shaped space station.

"Where am I?" he said softly as he got back onto his feet.

Suddenly there was a loud creaking noise which made Shadow jump in fright.

"What the hell was that!" he said.

Shadow suddenly felt his strength returning. He dashed to the bars and spin attacked them. However the bars were too strong and he's attacks only wore him out.

"Ok so I'm not getting out that way", said Shadow.

He then closed his eyes and focused on the energy around him. Unfortunately there wasn't any Chaos Energy, not even a small amount. There was no way he could use Chaos Control. He sat back down on the floor placing his folded arms on his knees.

**What a way to spend the anniversary of the Incident. Discovering that special form, throwing myself in front of the Eclipse Cannon to stop it destroying Earth, collapsing in front of Gerald and waking up here. I could've sworn Gerald pulled a gun on me, so why am I still Alive. Maybe Gerald's good nature is there somewhere after all.**

**At least Joz and Miles are out there, probably looking for me or thinking I'm dead. I'm surprised that I'm still alive actually but then I am the Ultimate Lifeform.**

**Hm! There's that creaking noise. This place doesn't sound stable, in fact it sounds more like the walls are about to collapse. Just where am I?**

Shadow examined his dark cell and found the roof had started to leak water in a couple of spots. It was cold, damp and he was still sore from smashing himself into those bars.

Then all of a sudden he heard the footsteps of a person coming closer. It was Gerald, and he stopped in front of the bars.

"Welcome to Deep Pressure Shadow, I hope you enjoy your stay as there's no way you're going to escape", said Gerald.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
